Home grilling is a wide-spread field of cooking that continues to be popular. Meats or other foods (e.g., vegetables, tofu, etc.) are typically cooked on a metal grate suspended above a heat source. Grilling is often performed outdoors, using charcoal (real wood or preformed briquettes), wood, propane gas, or some other combustible heat source, although not limited thereto.
Due to the proximity to the heat source, there are many dangers associated with grilling. While many cooking and/or grilling tools, such as spatulas, forks, and tongs, etc., may have a handle that is long enough to keep the holder's hand away from the heat source while manipulating the food being cooked, this may not be enough to prevent injury. As grills get larger and larger, it is increasingly more difficult to find cooking and/or grilling tools that are designed to protect the user from the heat source while at the same time permitting the easy storage of the tool after use.
A need exists to address these and other problems associated with grilling tools, such as spatulas, forks, and tongs. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have superior grilling tools, and in particular, a superior spatula, fork, and tongs, for protecting a user's hand from a heat source.